


Superfluous

by estherlyon



Series: Prompts in a Galaxy far far away [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherlyon/pseuds/estherlyon
Summary: Jyn had never been one for touching.





	Superfluous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



> I got the prompt "I like the way your hand fits into mine" from [ oh-nostalgiaa](http://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Jyn had never been one for touching. At first, her life in Saw’s cadre had made her view any display of affection as a show of weakness and then, after she was left in a bunker with only a blaster and knife for company, she pretended touching other sentients was something superfluous, unnecessary.

Until there had been a sure hand on the small of her back on Jedha; until minutes later she had pushed the owner of said hand to the ground after an explosion. He had lifted her off the floor in Saw’s crumbling cave and had lifted her off again from the top of her father’s dead body.

She had touched his arm when Bodhi got them through to Scarif, in something not borne out of necessity, but of sheer relief, reflex and other things she couldn’t afford to think about right then.

And then. Then he had fallen off that tower and somehow found his way back to her and because he couldn’t manage to stand up by himself, she had had to help him, with his body half draped over hers and every one of her nerve endings had felt they were on fire, and not because she had just nearly been shot by a TIE fighter.

Jyn continued to feel that raw and exposed when they had settled on the beach. Her rationale had been that if they had a chance of being rescued, then sprawling on a white strip of sand was the most obvious choice. They had held hands then and when it had felt like no one was coming, they had hugged. Until someone did come and they were both resurrected, somehow.

Their touches had tapered back to hands being held in the medbay, careful not to tangle and dislodge IV lines. They had a hard time of it, when they heard there was a battle going on just outside Yavin IV’s atmosphere, where the Death Star had its sights on them for the third time. Their eyes did what their hands were incapable of doing, in that occasion, and afterwards, when a Force-sensitive farmer had blown her father’s machine into stardust, Jyn couldn’t even look at Cassian because her eyes were brimmed with tears.

Which brought them to their current predicament: an _after_ they didn’t think they would have once Cassian had slowed his pace to match hers as they had boarded the cargo shuttle Bodhi had renamed Rogue One, cringing while at the same time exhilirated.

Jyn didn’t know where to begin. She wanted Cassian to touch her. Not because he was ushering her through a crowd, not because he couldn’t walk without her help, not because he was dying or thought they were going to die. As they watched Leia address ground troops and pilots alike on their first day on their new base on Thila, she felt brave enough and inched her hand near his. In a reflex that had her stifling a smile, he simply laced his fingers through hers, like he had spent months doing while bedridden with a broken back.

After that, Jyn couldn’t focus on what the princess was saying, though, and when she had finished and Cassian looked down towards their joined hands and seemed slightly befuddled, she instinctively tugged him closer to her, her brain slightly short-circuiting with her own actions.

“I like the way your hand fits in mine,” she blurted out, like this was a sound explanation.

His eyes widened slightly and she was just starting to wish that the mountains above them could very well choose now as a moment to have an avalanche when his mouth did that thing where he smiled while not entirely smiling.

“Good,” he said, and looked sideways at the dispersing people around them.

They were quite alone in that corner of the hangar, suddenly.

“I like how your hand fits in mine, too,” he said, crowding her in that weirdly non-menacing way he had of doing it.

“Good,” she said weakly, feeling very warm.

His eyes were earnest now, like they had been on a different hangar, only months before. And she let her face show exactly how she was feeling, hoping against hope that he put his spy skills to use, because she was an idiot with words and she didn’t know how to-

“I also like how _you_ fit against me,” he said.

She gingerly put her hand on the lapel of his jacket and looked up at him full on, which he took for the invitation it was. His mouth was surprisingly soft and tentative, until she fisted the leather in her hand. That made him cup her face with both of his hands and open his mouth over hers, sweeping her off her feet quite figuratively, something Jyn Erso had never thought would ever happen to her.

Oh, she could get used to superfluous touching, all right.


End file.
